1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique using an information processing apparatus and an image processing apparatus that communicate with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique that allows an image processing apparatus such as a printer or multi-functional peripheral (MFP) to operate an information processing apparatus such as a client computer by a remote desktop is known. Software of a remote desktop client is executed on the image processing apparatus. Alternatively, software of a remote desktop server is executed on the information processing apparatus. By establishing a connection from the remote desktop client on the image processing apparatus to the remote desktop server on the information processing apparatus, the user may operate the information processing apparatus using an operation unit of the image processing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-247338 discloses a system in which an image processing apparatus displays an operation instruction screen equivalent to that of an information processing apparatus, and this information processing apparatus is remotely operated from the image processing apparatus using a pointing device of the image processing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-42309 discloses an arrangement in which an agent program that runs on an information processing apparatus issues a remote operation request to an image processing apparatus while a user leaves the information processing apparatus and uses the image processing apparatus.
In the related art described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-247338, when an image processing job is to be outputted from the information processing apparatus to the image processing apparatus, the user has to find and select the appropriate image processing apparatus from many possible options. As the combination of image processing apparatuses and information processing apparatuses increases, the user may have more difficulty finding and selecting the appropriate image processing apparatus.
In the related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-42309, the remote operation may start at the initiative of the information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus may not be remotely operated at the initiative of the image processing apparatus.